Decirlo Todo Sin Palabras
by herms weasley
Summary: ...Porque los dos sabían la cantidad de riesgo que corrían. Pero lo prohibido siempre los había excitado a ambos... Pequeña viñeta H


Bueno aquí vengo con está pequeña viñeta H/G , no es que sea mi pareja predilecta, pero mis musas andan caprichosas y se empecinaron en hacer esto...así que dejen RR,

disclaimer todo perosnaje que sale en este pequeño escrito es de jk

así que besos con sabor a Remus bañado a chocolate**

* * *

**

**Decirlo Todo Sin Palabras.**

Dos muchachos caminaban por una de las tantas avenidas de Londres. Uno con los cabellos negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeraldas, la otra con cabellos rojos como el fuego y mirada ámbar. Las miradas se juntaban para separarse rápidamente, como si un imán los atrajese y la fuerza de atracción fuera tan poderosa que tuvieran miedo de dejarla a su voluntad.

Era así. El muchacho tenía miedo de que su necesidad de ella fuera más fuerte que su sentido común. La vida parecía cernirse a su alrededor amenazante y no quería que ella, el fuego de su vida, fuera apagada por la oscuridad que se apoderaba de él.

Pero el influjo de la luna, que era mucho más poderoso, quería que esos amantes ya no declarados siguieran el curso de sus corazones ambulantes. El miedo no podía paralizar sus sentidos y la cordura no podía ser manipulada como una marioneta por el terror, así que hizo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Un pequeño haz de luna iluminó los ojos ámbar, que refulgieron con una intensidad hipnotizante. Y como una serpiente que atraía a su victima, dejaban sin defensas a los ojos esmeraldas, corazones que se aceleran en sincronía, mientras los labios se secan por la cercanía de lo que podría saciar su sed.

El chico se acerca y se detiene a un tiempo, indeciso y vacilante. Estaba conciente que si volvía a probar los labios rojos, pálidos por la deshidratación, no sería capaz de dejarlos por segunda vez… La chica no estaba dispuesta a hacerle las cosas fáciles, siguió acercándose, provocándolo e intentando que cayera en la locura más provechosa, la del amor.

Estaba paralizado, se veía incapaz de dar un paso, ni siquiera para acercarse. Incapaz de huir del hechizo que parecía estar dominándolo hasta los huesos. Pero ella parecía tener todos sus miembros en perfecto estado y se acercó, lenta y de manera que él supiera lo que se estaba perdiendo, mirándolo a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que no le permitiría huir… Hasta que la sed que les secaba la boca fue más fuerte, labios que se unían en un silencio cadencioso, hasta cierto punto pecaminoso… Porque los dos sabían la cantidad de riesgo que corrían. Pero lo prohibido siempre los había excitado a ambos.

La lengua de ella fue sutil al entrar en ese territorio que por un tiempo no estaba vedado. Empezó la danza desprovista de la frialdad que se sentía en el lugar. El viento parecía guardar silencio, como si temiera romper ese momento mágico, a medida que el hombre respondía y los ojos verdes brillaban de alegría… La razón perdió esa partida en el mismo momento que los labios se cruzaron en su camino, dejándola convertida en algo inestable y con peligros de desaparecer por completo…

Las manos grandes se aferraban a una cintura pequeña, mientras unas manos delicadas y suaves jugaban con cabellos azabaches. Los besos se perdían en el tiempo siendo reemplazados por otros mas pequeños y algunos más apasionados, hambrientos… Un rayo rompió el bello interludio en la guerra que se batallaba, tanto en sus mentes como afuera en la gran ciudad.

Se alejaron del cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como el frío se calaba en su piel y sus corazones como cuchillas ardientes y despiadadas. Se miraron como si fuera la primera y ultima vez que se les permitiría y lo que reflejaban los ojos del otro hizo que las palabras que parecían querer salir, murieran en sus labios ya que eran innecesarias. Ya no podrían separarse aunque de verdad lo desearan. Estaban sometidos al otro, por propia voluntad y las fuerzas no eran suficientes para romper ese hermoso lazo que los unía. Tenían que guárdalas para ese ser que se empeñaba en separarlos… Así sin una palabra, ni declaraciones, ni siquiera una disculpa ambos siguieron su camino, con una muy sutil diferencia, ahora estaban abrazados y las manos estaban entrelazadas en la espalda.


End file.
